Payback
by livsgirl
Summary: Olivia decides to pay Casey back for a little stunt she pulled earlier.  Basically pure smut.


**A/N: So I was writing a chapter for Beginnings when this came to me. It's basically pure smut but that's the way the train rolled. Anyways hope you like it and always reviews are welcomed. **

* * *

><p>Olivia grabbed Casey by the waist as she backed her against the wall. Never in all her life had she wanted a woman they way she wanted Casey. Just looking at the red head sent chills up her spine and desire coursing through her.<p>

"Want something detective?" Casey purred.

"You" Olivia husked out as she pinned Casey against the wall.

"I'm not available." Casey said as she tried to move from Olivia's gasp.

"Really is there another woman you would prefer to have between your legs." Olivia lowered her head so she could whisper in Casey's ears "Another woman you prefer to fuck you till you scream and come like never before."

Casey groaned as images of what Olivia was going to do to her flooded her mind.

"If I recall it was me that sucked you off till you came last night and the night before that, and the night before that."

Casey felt her knees go weak as she her breath became shallow.

"If I recall you begged and begged for more to. Especially when I pulled your favorite toy on and had you on all fours. How I made you beg for me to insert it. How I had you burying your head in a pillow so you wouldn't wake the neighbors."

"Olivia" Casey was able to form but barely.

"How dripping wet you were knowing I would be the one using the strap-on on you. How you watched me in the mirror on the head board. How you shook and trembled as you came again and again."

"Please" Casey begged

"Please what Casey." Olivia said as she pulled away "Your not available remember."

Casey's eyes flew open when she felt Olivia walk away from her. With what little strength she had left in her body she reached out and pulled Olivia to her.

"Its not nice to tease." Casey whispered before she roughly claimed Olivia's lips. The kiss was full of passion and pure lust.

Olivia groaned when Casey claimed her lips. She knew she was wrong for the card she just played but then again payback was fair play. It was Casey who at lunch told Olivia she wanted her to take her on her desk. That she wanted to wrap her legs around Olivia's strong muscular waist as she fucked her so hard on her desk. That she was so wet and ready then that she was ready to explode.

Explode she did on Olivia's fingers to when she straddled her and pushed her hand up her skirt. That was when she discovered Casey was wearing no underwear and she was beyond dripping. She was so wet that she took three fingers instantly and begged for the fourth. Olivia who was always willing to give Casey what she wanted did as she asked.

The gasp Olivia heard made her stop in her tracks. Casey who was beyond horny was having none of that and pushed herself down on Olivia's hand groaning and the fullness and tightness she felt. The stretching she felt just bordered on pain but turned her on even more.

"I'm going to ride your hand till I come" Casey whispered as she began to rock on Olivia's hand "Do you fell what you do to me. How much I want you?"

Olivia could only nod as she leaned back to take in the sight before her. Casey had her skirt hiked up to her waist and her blouse unbutton. There was a thin bead of sweat covering her body and her face was flushed. Olivia felt every bit of moisture leave her mouth and go to her core when Casey began to massage her breasts.

"Like what you see?" Casey husked out as she ground down hard on Olivia's hand.

"Yes" Olivia finally whispered as she found her voice.

"I'm glad." Casey answered as she picked up the pace.

Olivia knew Casey was close so she pulled her to her and kissed her hard as she rubbed her thumb acrossed her clit. In seconds Casey was screaming her release into Olivia's mouth and panting for more. More she would have received had Olivia's phone not started ringing. Which is what brought them to where they were right now.

"Remembering Detective." Casey asked as she pulled away.

"Know what I remember Counselor?"

"What?"

"I remember being so worked up not able to work. So worked up that I had to go to the bathroom and get myself off. How I lick and suck my fingers clean."

Hearing that was Casey's undoing.

"God please take me."

Olivia quickly stripped Casey and her self of all clothing before carrying her to the bed. She carefully lowered Casey to the bed and allowed her to get situated before joining her.

"Want anything?" Olivia asked as she covered her lovers body with her own.

"Your tongue."

"Ask and you shall receive." Olivia said as she lowered herself to between Casey's legs, smirking a little how they automatically opened wider for her.

"Do you spread your legs for just anyone Casey Novak."

"I'm going to if I don't feel your tongue." Casey said as she grabbed as much hair as she could and pull Olivia to where she wanted her.

Olivia groaned at the forcefulness of Casey and the wetness that suddenly coated her face. She pulled back slightly so she could lick every inch of Casey's wet soaking core. Forever was not going to be long enough to get Casey out of her system, that was for sure. She swirled her tongue around Casey's throbbing clit and hummed when she bucked against her. She wanted to drag out the torture as much as possible but took pity when she heard Casey pleading. She quickly inserted two fingers and began a steady motion.

"Please Liv Please." Casey cried out. She was right there at the edge and Olivia was not pushing her off.

"Hmm" Olivia hummed as she pulled back to look at Casey. What Casey did then turned Olivia on so much more than ever before. She slowly lowered her hand and began to masturbate as Olivia plunged her fingers in and out of her. Olivia was mesmerized.

"Like watching me?" Casey asked.

"Yeah"

"Then watch." Casey said.

"I will" Olivia said as she pushed in deeper into Casey causing her to arch off the bed. Olivia could tell by the way her muscles were contracting around her fingers she was close so she curved her fingers on the finally thrust sending Casey spiraling over the edge.

"GOD YES" Casey screamed as she came and clamped down on Olivia's fingers. "YESSSSS YESSSS YESSSSSSSSS."

Olivia massaged her milked every bit of her release. It wasn't until Casey was panting and had collopased onto the bed that she finally removed her fingers and joined her lover by her side.

"God I love you woman." Olivia whispered as she pulled her close to her.

"I love you to." Casey finally said once she found her voice and seconds before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
